


annie kills mr moseby and runs in his lobby

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, Suite Life of Zack & Cody, Suite Life on Deck
Genre: Annie dies, Crack, M/M, armin exists for some reason, levi and mr moseby are married, this is a good story i swear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-26 19:41:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12065709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: levi has to become the new manager of the lobby i have no clue what the fuck this is im sorry





	annie kills mr moseby and runs in his lobby

**Author's Note:**

> im really sorry that you decided to read this

levi was in the lobby, cleaning. he ran it for 2 years with his husband mr moseby.  
annie ran, mr moseby said, "NO RUNNING IN MY LOBBY"  
annie flipped him off and killed mr moseby, killing him instantly  
armin's like, "hi, i exist"  
annie kicks him out of existence and he walks back in, "wow thats fuckin r00d"  
levi then realized that mr moseby, his honeybunches of oats, his husband, his honey nut cheerios, nut lol, was dead.  
he screams in agony, "ITS THE NUTSHACK" and fucking kills annie  
armin is confused  
me too, armin.  
anyways levi says," i have avenged you my honey bunches of oats, my husband, my honey nut cheerios, nut lol. i shall run your lobby now, so you shall rest in peace."  
levi cried.  
they say that to this day, armin still has no fucking clue what's going on.  
believe me, i dont either.  
anyways, levi runs the lobby now. its his lobby. he keeps it clean, and nobody runs.  
the end

**Author's Note:**

> i cant believe i wrote this


End file.
